Enchanted key
The Enchanted key is a quest item that is used to locate treasure; it is not used for unlocking things. This key features in the Making History quest. It is also used in the miniquest to locate additional rewards after completing the quest. Introduction The key is first obtained during the Making History quest. After the quest is completed, additional treasures can be located using the key. Once all the treasure has been found, the key will melt. If the key is destroyed before completing all the treasures, another key can be obtained from Erin for 500 coins. This key can be placed on the Steel key ring. NOTE: If the key is placed on the Steel Key Ring and the Key Ring is later lost, the player must re-obtain the key ring BEFORE speaking to Jorral to get the key back. Walkthrough The walkthrough covers Making History. There are a total of 11 treasure sites to be found. In three of the sites, there will the God mjolnirs, or God spears: * Saradomin mjolnir * Guthix mjolnir * Zamorak mjolnir This is the only way to obtain these unique weapons, other than trading with another player. Temperature readings The Enchanted key changes temperature as the player moves about. Its temperature is based on the distance of the treasure from the player, measured in the number of steps (including diagonal steps) it would take to reach the treasure, ignoring any obstacles (this is the Chebyshev distance between the player and treasure). The warmer the key gets, the closer the player is to the treasure. Clicking "Feel Enchanted key" gives information on its temperature, consisting of two parts described below. It is like playing the game of hot and cold. First part The following table indicates the 8 possible temperature readings based on the distance to the treasure (measured as described above): When a player receives the message "The key is steaming", he or she should use a spade to dig up the treasure. Note that, as indicated by the table, there is a 9 by 9 square region in which they may dig. Second part If the player has already felt the key since last logging on or finding treasure, the temperature reading will contain a second part, indicating whether the temperature is warmer, colder or the same as the last reading, thereby indicating whether the distance to the treasure (measured as described above) has increased, decreased, or is the same. The three descriptions are: * Warmer than last time - You are getting closer than before. * Colder than last time - You are getting farther away than before. * Same temperature as last time - You are the same distance away. Players may use this information to determine which direction to go, as follows: # Move one square North, South, East and West, taking temperature readings between each step. # One direction, for example North, will result in the message "Warmer than last time". # Move directly North while constantly taking readings, until the message "Same temperature as last time" is produced. # Move one square East and West, taking temperature readings between each step. # One direction, say East, will result in the message "Warmer than last time". # At this point the treasure is directly North East of the player. # Move diagonally in this direction while taking readings, until the message "The key is steaming" is produced. Items * Enchanted key - used to located the buried chests. * Spade - used to dig the buried chests. * Teleport runes/jewellery - highly recommended; used to teleport to various chest locations (e.g. Duelling ring). * Boots of Lightness - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Spottier or Spotted cape - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Penace gloves - recommended; to maintain energy levels. Making History There are a total of 11 treasure sites to be found. The first treasure site will always be south of Relleka. The other ten locations are in a different order for each player. All of the treasure sites are listed below. Rewards Making History Ores: * 60 Iron ores * 30 Mithril ores Runes & Essence: * 263 Pure essence * 15 Air runes * 20 Mind runes * 5 Earth runes * 20 Fire runes * 30 Water runes * 30 Law runes * 15 Death runes Arrows & Arrowtips: * 20 Iron arrows * 20 Steel arrows * 30 Mithril arrows * 40 Iron arrowtips